Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix
:"What comes after this will be a battle for the survival of humanity as a species. It will be a fight for the future. Devote your hearts and souls to it." :: - Emperor Jircniv to his Imperial Servants. Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix (ジルクニフ・ルーン・ファーロード・エル＝ニクス) is the current emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He is also known as the Bloody Emperor for the purging of many nobles after his ascension to the throne. Appearance Jircniv has the blonde hair that reflects the magical illumination just like the shine of the stars, and clear purple eyes that look like amethysts. Personality Jircniv is extremely charismatic and militaristic. He will purge anyone who dares to oppose his absolute power. He will strip the nobility from any nobles who are incompetent in their tasks and replace them with commoners, if they are capable of doing their job properly. He is confident with his skills and gives feelings of favorable expression and mannerism. He's cautious and careful with his decision or any suggestion from someone. Jircniv is able to understand his opponent’s frame of mind and unravel their defenses using trust and kindness while concealed within a gentlemanly expression, however, he can't read the intentions of an opponent shrouded in a cloak of suspicions. Background Jircniv's mother was from the Five Great Families of the Empire. Tragedy struck when his mother was accused of assassinating the Emperor. In order to secure the throne, Jircniv had to eliminate those close to him, and as a result, all of his family members were killed. Despite losing his family, he continued on with his life, managing to rise to become crown prince and took command of the imperial knights. At the age of twelve, after his ascension to the throne, he executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Bloody Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. During a conflict between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, Jircniv encountered Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield and tried to recruit him to his side but he utterly refused his offer. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc At capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, Emperor Jircniv wants to know more about the existence of the recent appearance of the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, and wonders if they could put him under the empire's control. He then asked for help from Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers team, Darkness, that had appeared recently in E-Rantel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Emperor Jircniv, after being told by Fluder that he had discovered the dwelling place of Ainz Ooal Gown, manipulates a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to hire bands of workers to explore some tomb in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Jircniv's plan was to use these workers to gauge the strength of Ainz and also damage the Kingdom's relationship with the great magic caster, leading him to work for the Empire. After days passed, no word of the workers came and are believed to be wipe out. While holding court in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor witnesses the arrival of two emissaries from Ainz Ooal Gown. He was left powerless to stop them as they buried alive his loyal knights and demanded that he reveal himself. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Jircniv attempting to prolong the negotiation for more time and he tries to extract information out of the two dark elves. However, the attempt ended in failure due to the latter, where Aura threaten to destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately. Emperor Jircniv led a delegation of his finest officials and knights to the Nazarick, and to officially apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown. Upon arriving at the threshold of Nazarick, Jircniv was continuously awed by the wonders that Ainz possessed. Also at the same time he was terrified at the potential threat of Nazarick. When he believed that Ainz was planning an all-out invasion of the surface world, in order to protect his nation, Jircniv hastily proposed an alliance between the Baharuth Empire and Nazarick. After they left from Nazarick, Jircniv calmly assessed the situation in the carriage and suspects that Fluder had betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event that he will need to replace Fluder, at the same time, seeking to form a grand coalition with other countries against Ainz Ooal Gown. He wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick as he thinks that there should be at least one creature discontent with his or her position and he also wants to cause a revolt inside Nazarick. Jircniv tells his imperial servants to secretly prepare for the survival of humanity and the world. Abilities and Powers Jircnic has absolute political power through the Baharuth Empire with his overwhelming charisma. He has military experience from the enduring conflict between the Kingdom and the Empire. He even faced Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield itself. Known Classes * Emperor (Common) * High Emperor (Common) * Charisma (Common) Equipment * Imperial Scepter: The Bloody Emperor's staff of office. He carries this during state visits for foreign dignitaries or during imperial courts. * Medallion of Mental Protection: A piece of magical equipment that wards Jircniv's mind from mental control. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Jircniv sees Ainz Ooal Gown as an ultimate threat to humanity and the world. Fluder Paradyne Jircniv respects and looks up to Fluder greatly as if he were his father. After he discovered that his mentor may have possibly betrayed him to Ainz Ooal Gown, his love for Fluder evaporated and now he is scheming to replace him. Draudillon Oriculus Draudillon is a fellow leader of a nation, however, he despises that girl because he knows that she really a hag underneath her magic. When Fluder Paradyne suggested a political marriage with her so that his descendants may be able to acquire Wild Magic, Jircniv quickly shot the idea down. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Jircniv not only doesn't like Renner, but felt that the Golden Princess is disgusting and actually wished her to be killed. Despite his animosity towards her, he cannot help but feel admiration for her reform proposals to benefit her kingdom. He has even incorporated some of her ideas into his empire for the better part of its cultural advancement. Trivia * While it seems that his mother was unjustly accused, Jircniv himself admitted that his mother poisoned his father to secure his place on the throne. * Jircniv commented that Nazarick should be called "The Devil City" as many horrible monsters exist there. * Jircniv possesses a harem of women to entertain himself. Quotes * (About Aura and Mare): "I underestimated them. However, if these are just subordinates. how can I not handle them? Even so, I can’t retreat here. If they want to negotiate, then we shall have a war of words. Ainz Ooal Gown, I will break your ambitions here!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Baharuth Empire